The present invention relates generally to the field of computing systems, and more particularly to improvement of database backup performance and efficiency.
There is a high level of dependence on access to current, accurate, and reliable data, in all areas of contemporary life, such as of commerce, government, education, recreation, and health. Securing data against device failure, network interruption, security threats, and unanticipated catastrophic events, requires practice of well-disciplined backup procedures and plans. The high level of dependence on data also places stringent demands on avoiding interruption of receiving and processing transactions. In some cases it may be necessary to receive and process data transactions twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, throughout the year. This creates complications in backing up data by disrupting received transactions or risking changes to original data during backup processing.